Welcome Home
by CryptJo
Summary: Sora loves Zack and Zack loves Sora, but neither will tell the other. This is the story of how, with the help of their friends, they finally come clean and admit their feelings.


_A/N: This was written for Jediempress and Sassy Aloo as a gift to celebrate their first anniversary. Congratulations to the both of you – I hope you have many more years of happiness together!_

Welcome Home

They could be brothers; everyone said so. It wasn't just that they looked alike that caused their friends to question whether they shared parentage, rather it was their traits. Both had similar sunny dispositions, optimistic despite the traumas they had each witnessed. Whenever anyone pointed out that they were like two peas in a pod, they laughed and pointed out that their best friends were also alike, broody and susceptible to bouts of guilt about falling into darkness. Conclusive proof then, the others decided, that Zack and Sora were two of a kind – they were both the light in their loved ones' lives.

To Sora, all the comments about how he was _just like Zack_ were highly complimentary. In his eyes, Zack was perfect; he was strong, honourable, loyal and could light up a room with his smile. Even Cloud, legendary for his morose moods couldn't help but respond positively to Zack. Zack was the epitome of heroism, even more than Hercules. In short, Zack was everything Sora wanted to be and the younger man revelled in the flattering comparisons people drew.

When Cloud had introduced Zack as a long lost friend - with an emphasis on lost - Zack demanded to know Sora's age to rule out the possibility he had unknowingly fathered a child, much to everyone's amusement. Happy to play along with the joke, Sora leapt into Zack's arms and called him daddy. Pleased to have found someone who shared his dubious sense of humour, Zack took to Sora immediately and the two found themselves becoming fast friends.

Somewhere along the line though, admiration had become infatuation. It wasn't merely a crush; at one time, Sora believed himself to be in love with Riku and although he still wouldn't hesitate to give his life for his friend, he had long since realised that he felt a different kind of love for Riku. Zack, on the other hand, had captured Sora's heart so completely and utterly that it was almost too painful to bear. When he tried to pinpoint the moment, the exact reason he had fallen in love, a myriad of images flooded his mind. Suddenly, Zack was no longer the brother Sora had never had. He was _Zack_; a name italicised in Sora's head and spoken with a wistful longing.

***

Zack adored Sora. He was funny, he was entertaining, he was full of life and he was cute. He was everything Zack remembered being before the Heartless and more. The kid could brighten the darkest day and, as was fitting for the Keyblade Master, he was light incarnate. Everyone who saw them together remarked upon their similarities, so much so that Zack joked that a youthful liaison had somehow resulted in Sora's existence. Had the age gap between them been wider, Zack might have seriously considered the possibility.

It was easy to forget sometimes that Sora was still so young. Zack admired the way that Sora's experiences in fighting the forces of darkness had made him stronger and wiser than most boys his age should be, but had somehow left his youthful innocence intact. On many an occasion, Zack had cracked a joke or made a comment which earned him a scornful glare from Aerith, a muffled snort from Cloud and a beautifully bewildered look from Sora. It was that innocence, Zack decided, that caused the shift in their relationship. With a brush of his hand over Sora's spiky hair, Zack could bring about a most attractive blush. He suspected the boy might have a crush on him, but his own feelings towards Sora went much deeper.

The trouble with the 'brothers' label was that brothers weren't supposed to fall in love with each other. It was just as well then, that they weren't actually related because Zack _had_ fallen. Hard. He'd had his fair share of romantic encounters - before and after his death and subsequent resurrection - but not one of his previous lovers had caught his attention in quite the way Sora had. It wasn't his looks, although he was certainly cute. It wasn't his body which was reasonably well developed given his age. It wasn't even his naivety, captivating as it was; it was _everything_ about Sora that caused Zack to fall in love.

***

The fates were out to get him. They had to be because there was no other explanation for how Sora managed to be just outside the bathroom door at the exact moment that Zack emerged from his shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist, catching the droplets of moisture, rolling down his body. Steam filtered out of the room, carrying the scent of soap and shampoo. Without conscious thought, Sora took a deep breath, allowing the varying scents to tantalise his senses then breathed out with a satisfied sigh.

"Aah."

Zack blinked and peered sown at Sora through his still dripping fringe.

"Did you uh..." Zack said, tilting his head and chuckling softly. "Did you just _sniff_ me?"

Sora was horrified. Shaking his head, he held up his hands and backed away from Zack.

"No! I just, uh..." Sora paused. He had sniffed Zack; he couldn't admit to it exactly, but he couldn't deny it either. He adopted his usual silly grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Your shower gel smells like flowers."

Zack gasped and put his hands on his hips, mirroring Sora's stance.

"Is that so? At least I wash behind my ears, you little stinker."

The easy lapse into humour broke the tension and as the two males poked fun at each other, it was easy for them to forget their hidden feelings towards the other. The incident shook them up, though. More than either of them could have anticipated. For Sora, it was a confirmation of his physical attraction to Zack and for Zack, it was a revelation. The longer he paraded half-naked in front of the boy, the more he wanted Sora's attention. They covered their awkwardness with laughter and smiles.

***

The first few days of being home after visiting his friends were always a little blue for Sora. There was always activity in Radiant Garden, whether it was the bustling marketplace, the constant construction work or afternoon tea at Merlin's. In comparison, the Destiny Islands were dead, the peaceful serenity and empty stretches of beach he'd once enjoyed were a painful reminder of what he'd left behind. Even though he loved seeing his family and childhood friends, he began to understand Riku's wanderlust, the reason he'd been so desperate to escape the islands in the first place. His mind told him to be happy that he still had a home to which he could return, but his heart argued that it no longer felt like home. Home was where people really knew him and, with the exception of Riku, no-one on the Destiny Islands knew of his life as a Keyblade Bearer.

Riku would understand how he felt. He too felt more at home and comfortable in Radiant Garden. Braver than Sora, Riku had already confessed his feelings and got his man. He too felt the sharp pang of loss after their too infrequent, too short visits to their home away from home. That should have made it easier for Sora, knowing that he wasn't alone in missing a particular loved one, but as yet, Sora had kept his attraction to Zack firmly under wraps. No-one, not even his best friend, knew that whenever Sora returned to the world on which he'd spent his childhood, it was with a heavy heart and a pitiful ache in his chest.

***

Zack missed Sora. For days after his buddy, companion, pretend brother left, he would stomp around like a bear with a sore head. He had always acutely missed the boy after his departure, but as time went on and Zack's feelings gained intensity, the sense of loss became unbearable. Zack had an ineffable belief that Sora should be there, by his side, and the fact that he wasn't both frustrated and infuriated him. His best friend was of no help, mired in his own misery at Riku's absence. Not that Cloud knew anything of Zack's secret desires. He, like Sora, hadn't told a soul.

Passing off his bad mood as tiredness - an excuse, he knew, most people would see through easily - Zack avoided his friends for the first few days after Sora's gummi ship took to the skies. He would sneak off to their favourite spot for sparring and replay matches in his head. After a time, he would mentally shake himself out of his funk and remember he had responsibilities and work to do, but portion of his mind would always remain on Sora, whatever his task.

***

Zack scrunched up his nose in mock disgust and peered down at Sora.

"Ugh, no-one told me you were coming. If I'd known, I would've stayed in bed. Made you make your own way back."

In response, Sora punched Zack in the arm and Riku rolled his eyes. The three men stood at the edge of the gummi landing strip, just out of town. It was traditional for Zack to meet them under the pretence of escorting the two visitors safely to town despite Sora and Riku being more than capable of looking after themselves. He just liked being the first to greet Sora.

"Come on, then," Zack said, tilting his head in the direction of town. "Let's get you home."

He took a step away from the airstrip and realised what he had said. Radiant Garden was not Sora's home, nor was it Riku's. Only Zack really belonged there, but it hardly felt like home at all when Sora wasn't there. He turned to see Riku regarding him with an amused look on his face. He dared not look at Sora; the boy was sure to be similarly amused and Zack didn't think he could take that. The slip had confirmed for Zack how he really felt and the possibility that Sora didn't feel the same made his stomach sink. Turning back and continuing on his original course, Zack strode off.

"I mean my home, not your home."

***

On the approach onto Radiant Garden's landing strip, Sora had butterflies in his stomach. Excitement bubbled inside him at the thought of returning, of seeing his friends again and of seeing Zack. Would Zack notice he'd gained a few centimetres in height? Would he notice that Sora had filled out a little more? Would he notice that Sora looked less like an awkward teenager and more like a man? Enough time had passed for all of those changes to take place and despite the length of time since his last visit, Sora's feelings towards Zack hadn't lessened. If anything, the adage held true; absence had made his heart grow fonder.

As soon as their ship landed, Sora unbuckled his safety belt and dived for the exit hatch. Zack always came to meet them and Sora couldn't wait to see him. Curbing his enthusiasm so he didn't appear too eager, he jumped off the bottom rung of the ladder and waved his greetings. Immediately, Zack fired a playful insult at him and Sora retaliated with a punch to Zack's arm. A weight lifted from his shoulders and Sora's heart felt lighter than he could ever remember it being. Zack made everything all right.

"Let's get you home."

As soon as Sora heard those words, the butterflies fluttered. It wasn't Radiant Garden that felt like home; it was Zack.

***

"When are you going to stop behaving like a kid with a crush and just come out with it?"

Sora's eyes went wide as he turned his attention from watching Zack's back to gaping at Riku.

"What?" he spluttered then lowered his voice. "What're you talking about?"

"You. Zack. The fact you're head over-"

Sora dived on Riku and clamped his hand over his friend's mouth before he could finish his sentence. The pair tumbled to the ground, a flurry of smacking hands and kicking feet.

"What the hell, Sora?" Riku bit out once he managed to pull Sora's hand away. "If I hadn't already guessed, your over-reaction confirmed you-""

"Don't say it," Sora hissed. "Just don't say a word about it. _Please_, Riku."

Horrified at the thought his best friend would spill the beans, Sora looked at him imploringly, his eyes begging Riku to keep his silence. Riku nodded, reaching out to ruffle Sora's hair as reassurance.

"Okay," he replied, glancing up towards Zack who had noticed his companions were no longer following behind. "But I've kept quiet about it for long enough. It's time to do something about it."

"You two can play later. Right now, there are people who want to see you both and if Riku turns up all battered and bruised, Cloud's gonna hold me responsible."

Irritated that his secret apparently wasn't as much of a secret as he had thought and dreading the inevitable discussion with Riku - his friend suddenly believed in _talking things over_ – he sullenly picked himself up, dusted down his clothes and followed the other two.

***

Still mentally kicking himself, Zack walked ahead of the other two. He was aware of hushed voices behind him, but paid them no mind. Only when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle did he stop to look. Sora had Riku pinned on the ground, leaning close to his friend. For a moment, Zack's stomach lurched as it looked like Sora might be moving in for a kiss, but at the last moment he pulled back and sat up with his head bowed. He looked so serious, an expression which looked out of place. Sora was meant for smiles and laughter, not frowns and anger. Whatever had happened between them to rile Sora to the point where his cheeks turned pink and his eyes narrowed to slits, it was up to Zack to break it up.

Walking towards the two males on the ground, Zack reminded them that they had places to go and people to see. He cracked a joke at Riku's expense and was relieved when they broke apart and stood up. Riku looked cheerful enough, regardless that moments previously his best friend had appeared ready to pummel him but Zack noted with some dismay that Sora hung back and refused to make eye contact.

***

As soon as they reached Radiant Garden, Riku ran off to find Cloud. Sora was happy for his best friend, if a little jealous. He was also relieved; as long as Riku was with Cloud, he couldn't lecture Sora. His spirits lifted slightly and walking through the marketplace, waving cheery hellos to familiar faces further buoyed his mood. By the time he and Zack reached Merlin's, Sora was grinning once more.

"What happened back there?" Zack asked softly. "Is everything okay?"

Sora hesitated before replying. In the past, Zack had demonstrated an uncanny knack for reading Sora's moods. No matter how wide his smile, Zack knew when he was faking and usually called him on it. It was a wonder then that Sora's secret had lasted so long, although he suspected if Riku had his way it wouldn't remain hidden for much longer. For the moment, Sora was certain Zack knew nothing and planned to keep it that way. Shrugging his shoulders, Sora smiled at Zack.

"Oh, you know; too long spent together in a small space."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Zack opened the door and Sora found himself swamped by hellos and welcome backs.

***

"Sora!"

Sora heard his name being called, but chose to pretend he didn't. For the previous week and a half, Sora had managed to avoid both the subject of his feelings for Zack and being alone with Riku long enough for his friend to bring it up. Casting his eyes around, Sora looked for a means of escape.

"Sora, you can't hide from me for ever."

Riku was closer than he'd realised and when a hand clasped around his upper arm, Sora slumped in defeat. He had been caught.

"Okay," he said with a sigh, resigned to his fate. "But not here."

Sora led the way, his arm still in Riku's grasp in case he decided to make a run for it. Were he determined to do so, Sora could break free and escape but doing so would only prolong the inevitable and maybe it was better to get the conversation over and done with.

"I know what you're going to say, Riku."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're going to tell me not to be such a coward and just tell him because it'll all work out fine, just like you and Cloud."

"Uh-huh."

"But it isn't that easy."

Sora had led the way to a quiet street which ran behind the marketplace. In the distance, they could hear the traders, shouting advertisements for their wares, children giggling, and the general hubbub that accompanied any crowd. The street itself was deserted. Sora wrenched his arm from Riku's grip and began to pace while he listed the reasons for keeping his secret.

"Zack's older than Cloud and I'm younger than you, so the age gap would be even wider! And don't say that doesn't matter because it does. He's all experienced and stuff but me, I've hardly even kissed anyone!"

"Sora..."

"Don't interrupt, please. You wanted me to talk, so let me talk. That's not the only reason; he sees me like a kid brother. You've seen the way he treats me. We joke. We roughhouse. We play and that's it. He's never once given me any sign that he thinks of me in any other way. I'd just make a fool of myself."

During Sora's speech, Riku had found a wooden crate to sit on. Sora wandered over to where his friend sat and dropped down to sit on the ground by his feet. He rested his head on Riku's lap and sighed.

"I know I'm a lost cause, but I'd be setting myself up for rejection."

"Fine."

"What?" Sora raised his head to look at Riku. "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. You've made up your mind. Obviously you've given it a lot of thought, so fine."

That wasn't the answer Sora expected; he was a little surprised.

"So no counter argument?"

"What's the point?" Riku smiled and asked.

"Uhh..."

"No, really? You've got a crush on Zack and you don't want to do anything about it. You'll get over it." Riku's smile turned wicked. "It's not like you're in love with him, right?"

Sora swallowed and closed his eyes, digesting what his friend said. If Riku believed it was just a crush, then perhaps it was. No. The pang in his heart when he thought about not being with Zack told him it was more than a crush. He knew, without doubt, that he was in love with Zack.

"Actually," he whispered hoarsely, fearful of admitting to his feelings out loud. "I am. Zack is...he's...everything to me."

Riku snorted in reply and Sora's eyes shot open. He felt his indignation rise at the mocking smirk on his friend's face.

"It's true!"

"I'm sorry, but I find that a little hard to believe. You claim you're in love with him, but you won't do anything about it."

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but Riku held up a hand to stop him.

"No. You've had your say, so let me have mine." Riku tapped his foot against Sora's side; a playful gesture to get his friend's attention, then leaned in closer. "I didn't chase after you because I wanted to talk to you about Zack; you brought that up, just like you always do. You want to know how I figured out how you felt about him? It's because you never stop talking about him and how great he is. Everyone back home knows everything there is to know about Zack and yes, we _all_ know you're in love with him; it's obvious. Why do you think Kairi finally gave up on pursuing you?"

"I hadn't noticed..."

"Of course you didn't notice! You were too busy living and breathing Zack. You mope around for a few days and no-one sees you, then when you finally come out to play, every second word out of your mouth is 'Zack'. It's pretty obvious how you feel."

Sora was stunned into silence. He knew he talked about Zack to his friends, but only a mention here and there. Not like Riku suggested, not all the time.

"You're exaggerating," he said, affronted by the suggestion that Zack was all he could talk about. "Besides, have you ever heard yourself? You never shut up about Cloud."

Pleased with himself, as if he had scored a victory, Sora smirked at Riku. He had expected his friend to fire back a scathing retort, but nothing came. Instead, Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because I'm in love with him. When we're apart I miss him and all I can think about is being with him again. He's a big part of my life, Sora, and he's going to be bigger."

Touching his fingertips against Sora's cheeks, Riku smiled as he spoke.

"That's what I wanted to tell you; I've decided to stay here in Radiant Garden. With Cloud."

Wholly unprepared for his friend's statement, Sora could only stare at Riku, utterly dumbfounded. Their previous conversation was momentarily forgotten as Sora tried to get to grips with what Riku said.

"You-you're _leaving_ me?"

It sounded pathetic and whiny even to his own ears, but all Sora could focus on was the fact his best friend was abandoning him. The next time he went home, the only person who really knew him and understood his experiences fighting against the forces of darkness wouldn't be there. Home would be even less like home. A place he was obliged to be, without the people most important to him. It was bad enough to be apart from Zack, but to be separated from Riku too was almost too horrible to bear thinking about.

"I'm going to be alone," he whispered, a twinge of loneliness already tugging at his heart. He looked up at Riku and tried to push aside his own feelings, feeling terribly selfish at being distraught at the thought of his friend moving on with his life. It was a cause for celebration not misery. It still hurt.

"I understand why you're doing it, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know and I'll miss you too, but..."

"But?"

"You don't have to be lonely, Sora. Just think about it. Don't be scared to take a chance."

The implication was clear; if he was honest about his feelings then it could be him announcing his permanent move to Radiant Garden to be with Zack. It was certainly food for thought.

***

"I've asked Riku to live with me, here."

Cloud hefted a stone into his wheelbarrow then wiped his brow. Zack, in the process of lifting a stone of his own, dropped it and cursed.

"Shit, Cloud, if you're gonna drop a bombshell like that at least time it better."

"It's a bombshell? You can't be surprised, surely?"

"I'm not surprised that you've done it," Zack said, grinning at his friend. "I just didn't expect you to tell me when I had my hands full. C'mere!"

Grabbing Cloud, Zack pulled him into a squeezing hug. He was happy for his friend, truly he was, even if he was a little envious.

"You think it's a good idea?" Cloud asked, wheezing as the breath was hugged out of him. He pushed out of Zack's grasp and staggered backwards, attempting to catch his breath.

"Of course I do! You've been smitten with Riku ever since the two of met. You guys are so sweet together that I get cavities just being in the same room as you. You're so in love and happy, you could make unicorns vomit rainbows."

"Zack!"

"Just kidding," Zack said, laughing and clapping his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You know I'm happy for you, right? It makes sense you'd want Riku here - what good is there in having a relationship if you can't be together? You should be with the one you love, not on a different world."

The expression on Cloud's face changed from exasperated amusement to something resembling utter sadness. Zack's stomach dropped and he feared the worst.

"He did say yes, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, he said yes. He's actually planning on staying this time, but I think he should go back and tell his friends and family face to face."

"What's with that look, then?"

"What look?"

"That look, there." Zack pointed at Cloud's face. "The look that says someone's just kicked your puppy."

"Zack," Cloud began, wincing at Zack's confused look. "Have you thought about your own situation?"

"Huh? My own situation?"

"Yeah, you and Sora."

With a snort of derision, Zack turned away from Cloud and went back to transferring stones from the stockpile to the barrow. Zack shook his head.

"There is no me and Sora, Cloud."

This time, it was Cloud's turn to snort.

"Only because you're too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," Cloud snapped. "You fawn over him like a teenaged girl in heat whenever he's here and when he's gone, you're even worse. I'm surprised you haven't taken up guitar lessons so you can sit in your room, strumming love songs for the first week after Sora leaves."

Zack's jaw dropped; Cloud had never, ever spoken to Zack in that way. Even on the rare occasion that they had argued, Cloud was far more reserved in what he said. This blatant sarcasm was unknown to Zack. Unfortunately, Cloud's tirade was far from over.

"I dreaded telling you when Riku and I got together because I felt bad that we were happy and you weren't. I dreaded telling you that he's going to move here because it makes things feel even more awkward."

"I don't see how it's awkward," Zack replied petulantly, straightening up and folding his arms over his chest. "Whatever you and Riku do is nothing to do with me."

"It's awkward because you're my friend and Sora is Riku's and neither of you actually have the guts to come clean about how you feel. Riku and I have to tiptoe around the subject and pretend that we don't notice our best friends are in love with each other but since they're both spineless morons, neither of them will do a damn thing about it. Let me tell you something, it's a real cock block when your lover is too busy fretting over his best friend's love life to have sex. You're denying me the chance to make love to my boyfriend and it's really pissing me off!"

Cloud's rant had been heartfelt and sincere. His face was an unattractive shade of red and his arms were stiffly by his sides, hands curled into fists. Furious and shaking, he glared at Zack and in return, Zack had only one thing to say.

"Sora's in love with me?"

"What?"

"You said your best friends are in love with each other."

Cloud looked horrified.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You said Sora's in love with me and that we're both spineless morons for doing nothing about it. I'll get you back for that, by the way."

Sora was in love with him. This was perfect, just what Zack wanted; confirmation that his feelings were reciprocated. He loved Sora and Sora loved him back. They could be together at last! Except, Zack knew they couldn't.

Seeing the way Zack's face fell immediately calmed Cloud's anger.

"What's wrong? A second ago you looked ecstatic."

"I can't...we can't..." Zack heaved a deep sigh and met Cloud's gaze. "Even if he does feel that way, we can't be anything more than friends. He's a great kid, but he is just a kid. It'd be wrong of me to even consider starting a relationship with him."

The truth of his words weighed heavily on his heart. Before the war, before he died, Zack had promised his mentor that no matter what happened he would always hold onto his honour. Not even a stint in the Underworld could change the fact that a promise was a promise, to be kept through life and death. Pursuing a relationship with Sora just wouldn't be honourable.

"Why?"

"He's too young. He looks up to me and it's my duty to look out for him, not take advantage of him. He's still a kid, Cloud, younger than Riku. Chances are it's not even love, just hero-worship. Remember how you thought you were in love with me?"

"That's different," Cloud shot back, flushing red again. "I was much younger than Sora is now. In case you hadn't noticed, he's no longer a child."

Despite all attempts not to, Zack _had_ noticed that Sora was growing up. Receiving the Keyblade at an early age, Sora had been forced to mature early. Making decisions and following paths that many adults would struggle with, Sora was pushed into growing up earlier than other boys of his age. Zack was full of admiration for the way Sora dealt with his lot in life; even more so for the way he managed to retain his cheerful optimism and sense of joy. Responsibility suited him and, most of the time, Zack forgot he was so young and saw him as a peer rather than his junior.

"You're right, but he's still a lot younger than me. He should live a little, not settle down with an old fart like me."

It was said with all seriousness, but Cloud appeared to find Zack's words hilarious. When his laughter subsided, he punched Zack on the shoulder and shook his head.

"You really are a moron."

"Hey!"

"You are! First of all, if Sora wants to settle down with an old fart like you then that's his choice. What right do you have to take that decision away from him without even consulting him? Second, and I know you'll hate me for pointing this out, but do you realise you are closer to Sora in age than I am to Riku?"

Zack shot Cloud a look of incredulity.

"How do you figure that? I'm older than you."

"No, Zack," Cloud replied softly. "You _were_ older than me, until you...you know…"

"Until I died."

It was easy at times for Zack to forget he had missed out on such a large portion of life. He had spent seven years dead. Seven years in the Underworld before he was miraculously revived at the end of the Heartless war. He didn't even fully understand the why or how of his resurrection, just that one day, he found himself sitting in a bright sun-lit street in Radiant Garden rather than the perpetual gloom of Hades' kingdom. At the time, his friends had all remarked that he hadn't aged a day, but Zack being Zack and more interested in suddenly finding himself alive and kicking, as opposed to dead and not-kicking, he hadn't paid them much heed. It was only now that he realised what they meant. Cloud was right; in terms of how many years he had been alive, he was now younger than Cloud by a few years.

"Oh."

"Something to think about, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know that if Riku finds out I let slip about Sora I'll have even less opportunities for sexy fun, don't you?"

"I won't say a word, Cloud. I promise."

***

There was a big difference between knowing what to do and actually doing it, as Zack soon discovered. Having mulled over Cloud's words for a few days whilst continuing the easy friendship he had with Sora, he had come to only one conclusion: he had no idea what to do. It was becoming harder to just be a big brother figure to Sora, especially since he now knew, thanks to Cloud's indiscretion, that Sora had similar feelings of attraction and love. His previous frustration at being unable to act on those feelings increased and he found it nearly impossible to hold back. All Zack could think of doing was grabbing Sora, throwing him to the ground and kissing him all over, which was pretty tame by his standards, Zack had to admit, but for once, it wasn't about sex. Not entirely about sex, at any rate. If asked, he couldn't deny his sexual attraction to Sora; those big wide eyes that stared at him with innocent admiration would be even more beautiful when gazing back at him with unabashed lust. His body, filling out and growing stronger day by day would be a sight to behold, if they ever got to the point where Zack could see Sora without clothes. He could wait for that, though. The first step, if Zack won the battle against his moral objections, was to court him. It might sound old-fashioned, he reasoned with himself, but if he was going to do it, he wanted to do it right.

One of the things Zack wanted to change about his current relationship was the 'brother' tag. It made him feel all kinds of dirty to think about seducing even a faux sibling, so when Tifa made a passing remark upon his and Sora's likeness, Zack ground his teeth and pointed out that if Sora resembled anyone, it was actually Cloud. To his surprise, she gave it a moment of thought then burst out laughing and said, "You're right! I'd never noticed it before but now that you mention it, yes. If Cloud was a few years younger and Sora was blond, they could practically be twins."

Tifa told Aerith and Yuffie, who both agreed and said that Cloud was a far better role model for Sora anyway. Zack chose not to take offense at that, nor point out that Cloud would be a terrible role model - who would voluntarily visit the Underworld and make a pact with Hades anyway? - and instead, took comfort in the fact that wheels were in motion. He hoped the next job would be just as easy; courting Sora.

***

A shift had taken place in Sora's relationship with Zack. He wasn't sure what exactly had shifted, but something was definitely different. When they sparred, Zack had adopted a more hands-on approach - literally speaking. Not that Sora minded. On the contrary; he enjoyed feeling of having the older man's hands on him, skimming across his muscles and sliding over his arms. A shiver would travel up his spine and he had to suppress a needy sigh whenever he felt Zack's breath against his neck. Teenaged hormones combined with the near-overwhelming love he felt for Zack conspired against him and despite his best attempts, Sora ended each and every day feeling like he needed to take a long, cold shower.

Sex wasn't the only thing on his mind, but it played a big part in his everyday life. Since coming clean about his desires to Riku, Sora no longer saw the point in keeping his feelings to himself and regularly sought out his friend to question him on matters of the heart. And body. Riku, he discovered, was suffering from a similar state of sexual frustration, having cut off physical relations with his boyfriend for reasons he refused to share. As such, his patience in dealing with Sora's curiosity was in short supply.

"But how does it actually work?"

The two young men were perched on a wall overlooking a quiet area of the borough, swinging their legs and sipping cold lemonades. They were high enough up to be away from the crowds and Sora took the opportunity to grill his friend on the intricacies of male love.

"You don't know that by now?"

Riku laughed at Sora's blush, clearly taking pleasure in tormenting his friend.

"You know what I mean!" Sora groaned, hiding his face. "I know how _that_ that works, but not how _it_ works. You know, two guys together and all that."

"Can't you just ask Merlin for a book or something? No, wait! Ask Cid - the old bastard will die of a heart attack."

Both boys laughed. Regardless of how much his friend ribbed him for asking so many awkward questions, Sora was very grateful to Riku for his help and advice. To talk about Zack as a potential lover gave him hope, although he still had some reservations about it. Rejection was his greatest fear; if he approached Zack only to be refused, he would be devastated. Riku was full of reassurances, telling Sora that wouldn't happen. He said it with such absolute certainty, that Sora couldn't help but start to believe him. If anything, Riku was more enthusiastic about a romantic partnership between Sora and Zack than Sora was.

"Sora, don't worry too much about the technical side of it. It's like kissing; once you two get together, it'll happen naturally and you'll figure out what you both enjoy. Everyone is different and what works for me and Cloud might not work for you and Zack."

"Zack will know what he's doing, anyway," Sora muttered. "He's got plenty of experience."

Zack's previous sexual escapades didn't bother Sora as such. He wasn't jealous that the man he loved had been with others, however with his breadth of experience, Sora worried that Zack would only ever think of him as a naïve child.

"Cloud said he hasn't been with anyone for a while."

Glancing up at his friend, Sora raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. Cloud was all worried about him because he said it wasn't like Zack to be celibate." Riku chuckled. "He was ready to stage an intervention until he realised it's because Zack's in love."

Sora gaped at his giggling friend who was overtaken by mirth at the memory of the conversation with his lover. Sora wondered if Riku realised what he'd said.

"Zack's in love?"

Sobering immediately, Riku shook his head.

"No! I didn't mean that, I meant he's-"

"Zack's in love...with me?" Sora's eyes narrowed to slits and peered dangerously at his friend. "Or someone else?"

Riku audibly gulped.

"You, of course," he croaked hoarsely. "But, Sora-"

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know, not for sure. I guessed about you and Cloud guessed about Zack and sometimes we talk when we're not...you know?"

"Why didn't you just tell me? Do you get some sort of kick out of watching me panic over whether he likes me or not?"

"It's not like that, Sora. Cloud only let slip a few days ago so I promise you, I haven't known for long. And anyway, isn't this a good thing? Now you don't need to worry if he likes you back."

"That's true," Sora said, twisting his hands in his lap. "But now I'm worrying that if he likes me so much, why he hasn't he made a move?"

Beside him, he heard Riku sigh. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at his friend, who looked back with what Sora guessed was supposed to be a comforting smile.

"Because he's Zack," Riku said as if that explained everything.

"Huh?"

Riku shrugged.

"Cloud says he's scared to do anything because he thinks he'll be taking advantage of you if he does."

"But that's..." Sora searched his brain for the right word. "Stupid. How would it be taking advantage of me if it's what I want? Does he think I'm still a kid? I'm not a kid! He should just-" Sora stopped suddenly.

"He should just?"

_He should just have come right out and said something_. Mentally slapping himself, Sora realised he was just about to say the same thing about Zack as Riku had said about him.

"We're idiots, aren't we? Instead of being honest, we've both been too busy worrying about what the other would say to do anything about it."

"Well..."

"You want to say, 'I told you so', don't you?" Flashing a wry grin and nudging Riku with his elbow, Sora huffed, "Go on. Get it out of your system while you have the chance."

"I wouldn't dream of saying it, but I did."

"Yeah, yeah. So what now?"

"That's up to you. I think I've interfered enough. You're right, though; you have both been idiots. Thanks to the pair of you and your never ending angst, my own sex life has been virtually non-existent. And people say that Cloud and I are the brooding types! At least we were able to admit how we felt to each other instead of behaving like teenaged girls. Actually, even teenaged girls aren't as bad. There you go, Sora, you're worse than a girl. Remind me how you saved the worlds again?"

"Saving worlds is easy, Riku. Just hack and slash until your enemies fall. This love business is much more complicated. That's why I need your help. If it was as simple as getting out my weapon and waving it around in front of Zack, I'd have done it ages ago."

With a bark of laughter, Riku stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Sora's shoulder.

"Maybe that's exactly what you need to do to get the message across."

"Huh?"

"You really are innocent, aren't you?"

***

_Sora ran his hands down, over his naked body, caressing skin stretched over taut muscles. Zack's eyes were on him, following his every move as he teased and flicked his nipples to full hardness. It was a sight to behold, watching the beautiful young man in action. Zack moved closer, licking his lips in anticipation of his first taste before closing the distance and taking Sora into his mouth._

_"Oh Zack...Zack..."_

"Zack!"

A loud voice cut into Zack's dream, wakening him with a start. His eyes shot open and he found himself face to face with a very amused looking Cloud.

"Pleasant dream, I take it?" He asked, casting his gaze briefly downwards to where Zack's prominent erection tented the bed covers.

"Fuck off," Zack snarled in reply, before snuggling under the covers again. "It was until you came along."

"Yeah, well you need to get up and go out."

"Why?"

"Riku's coming over."

Peeking out from under the duvet, Zack gave Cloud a puzzled look.

"So? Riku comes over all the time.'

"I know, but he's decided that I'm in his good graces again and you know what that means don't you?" Cloud winked lewdly at Zack and attempted to pull the cover away from him. "So you've got to go out because it'll be loud. Besides, it'll be the last time for a while."

Zack had been attempting to cover his ears, not wishing to hear about his friend's sex life, but Cloud's last comment caught his attention. With a sense of dread, he asked, "Last time?"

"Sora didn't tell you?" Cloud looked surprised, then uncomfortable. "They've decided to go home tomorrow so Riku can pack up his stuff and say his goodbyes."

"Oh."

Cloud had been attempting to persuade Riku not to stay this time, but to go home first and tell his family his decision. Zack agreed with Cloud, understanding that his friend had a strong sense of familial responsibilities. He hadn't however considered that if Riku went, so would Sora. Of course Sora would go with him; it was his ship and there was no way Sora would allow Riku to travel that distance by himself. All he could do was hope it would be the same for the return journey and that Sora would also return to Radiant Garden.

***

It was now or never, that was what Sora decided. When Riku told him that he wanted to return home one final time, Sora was pleased. It made him sad to think that Riku's family and friends wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye to him if he stayed this time. It also filled him with a terror greater than facing down Xemnas all over again, being the one to explain to Riku's mother that her precious son had found himself a boyfriend and was now living on a different world. However, when Riku came to him and asked Sora to take him home, Sora found himself wondering about whether he could do the same. If he could pack up and move to Radiant Garden for good.

"You should do it," Riku said, nodding his head enthusiastically when Sora put forth his question. "You'd get to be with Zack all the time and you did say you'd miss me."

"But what if Zack doesn't want me to stay?"

"He's crazy about you! I'll bet if you told him you were thinking of moving here, he'd be thrilled. Especially if you tell him it's his bed you'll be staying in."

"Riku!" Sora covered his face in embarrassment. "I can't tell him I like him, never mind that I want to be in his bed."

"Ah, so you do want to be in his bed?"

"Of course I do. You don't have the monopoly on being a horny teenager, Riku. Not all of us have a lover to relieve our tensions." Sora watched Riku's face flush red. This, he decided, was kind of fun. He pressed on. "Just because I'm a bit shy about it all, doesn't mean I'm completely innocent. Why do you think I spend so long in the shower these days? Since you told me that Zack has the hots for me too…well, let's just say it's a good thing my arm is so strong from using the Keyblade otherwise I might have sprained it."

Laughing at the horrified expression on Riku's face, Sora gestured with his hand, demonstrating what he meant.

"Gah! Stop that now! I don't want to know that, Sora."

"Sorry," Sora said, grinning unapologetically. "You think I should do it, then? Move here, I mean."

"Yeah, I think you should. I love Cloud and I want to be with him, but I'd really miss you if you weren't in my life."

"I'd come to visit, though."

"I know."

"I think," Sora paused and chewed on his lip nervously. "I think I want to be here. With you and Zack and everyone else. I feel more like me here, if you know what I mean?"

"I do."

"I'll miss my folks, of course, but it's not like we can't go back and visit them, right?"

"Right."

Sora's mind was almost made up. There was just one thing he wanted to do first.

"I'm going to tell Zack."

"That you want to live here?"

"No." Squaring his shoulders as if preparing for battle, Sora stood up straight and announced, "I'm going to tell him everything."v

***

Having dragged himself out of bed, got showered and dressed, Zack was ready to face the day. After Cloud told him that Riku and Sora would depart the following day, he had come to the conclusion that it was make or break time. Either he followed his heart and confessed his love for Sora or he followed his head and put all thoughts of ever being in a relationship with the younger male out of his mind. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for his regular training session with Sora, the ideal opportunity to take a risk and share his feelings. Or not. Still undecided, he grabbed his sword and headed out the door.

The day was dull and cool. Dark clouds blotted out the sun and a chilly wind blew in from the east. Summer, Zack realised, was coming to an end. As one season changed into the next, surely it was the best time to introduce some changes into his own life. When he approached the clearing where he and Sora sparred, he could just make out his partner, warming up. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped dead, just to watch Sora's fluid, graceful movements. A surge of love passed through him and his mind was made up. It didn't matter that Sora was younger than him. He was already considered an adult in the eyes of the citizens and laws of Radiant Garden and, as Cloud and Riku had proven, age really didn't matter. Bracing himself for what was to come, Zack stepped forwards and walked into the clearing.

***

"Sora!"

At the sound of Zack calling his name, Sora paused mid-swing and looked around to see the other man, purposefully striding towards him. His breath caught in his throat; Zack looked so serious. Zack was beautiful when he smiled but when he looked like this, face set in determination, he was the most handsome man Sora had ever seen. Although his sword was in his hand, sparring appeared to be the last thing on his mind as he covered the distance between them and stopped in front of Sora.

"Sora, I-"

A fat drop of rain fell, splattering onto Zack's forehead and trickling down his nose. He cast his eyes skywards, prompting Sora to do the same. Heavy rainclouds tumbled overhead and in the distance they heard the first rumble of thunder. More raindrops fell, growing heavier by the second and within moments, it was torrential.

"We'd better find some shelter," Zack said, grabbing Sora's arm and tugging him towards the edge of the clearing. "Come on."

Cursing the poor timing of the weather, Sora allowed himself to be pulled along. He tried to ignore the prickling of his skin, where Zack's hand wrapped around his bare arm. Zack was right; they had to get out of the clearing before the thunderstorm hit their location. It wasn't the right time to get distracted by how good it felt to be touched by Zack.

"We should be alright if we get into the denser part of the forest."

Zack had to raise his voice to be heard over the pattering of rain falling on the trees. Sora had never realised how loud a storm could be. Wind howled around them and the water droplets stung his face and arms. The more rain that fell, the slicker the ground became and Sora mentally cursed as he slipped in the mud. Thankfully, Zack's grip on him meant he didn't go down, but he did twist his arm painfully.

"You alright?"

He nodded his reply to Zack and continued following until they found themselves in a much darker, sheltered part of the forest.

"This should be fine," Zack said, skidding to a halt. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

Both men were slightly out of breath from their dash and soaking from head to toe. Sora shook his head, trying to dislodge the worst of the wetness only to get showered again when Zack did the same.

"Oops, sorry!"

When Zack grinned down at him, Sora couldn't help but return the gesture. There was a loud crack of thunder and the sky lit up. Sora jumped, his grin momentarily slipping but his eyes still on Zack. It felt natural to take a step closer and only when a hand came up to grasp his other arm did he notice that Zack hadn't let go of him. He had imagined that when it happened, there would be some sort of fanfare and maybe some fireworks, but when Zack leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Sora's, what he felt was much, much better.

***

If he hadn't already made up his mind, seeing Sora standing in front of him, hair sopping wet and rain water dripping from his chin would have sealed the deal for Zack. Before he knew what was happening, they were standing nose to nose and then lip to lip. It was gentle at first, only the barest brush of lips but enough to fill Zack with utter certainty that this was exactly what he wanted and needed. He moved in for another kiss, this time pulling Sora towards him and wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist. What he was unable to say with words, he said with his actions, communicating how he felt with kisses. He sucked Sora's lower lip into his mouth and gently bit down on it, feeling the boy tense then relax in his arms. Sora wasn't a confident kisser, or even that good, but the kisses they shared were the sweetest Zack had ever experienced and it was with great reluctance that he pulled away.

"Sora…" He whispered the name, fearful that if he spoke too loud he might break the spell and Sora would come to his senses and reject him.

"Kiss me again."

"Uh-"

"Please, Zack."

It was said with such petulance that Zack struggled to hold back an amused chuckle. His hesitation made Sora pout even more and, although the expression was adorable, Zack elected to see it some other time and instead, swooped in to once more press his lips against Sora's.

***

A shiver passed down Sora's spine, but not because he was cold, despite the state of his soaked clothing. Zack's tongue gently swiped over his own, very nearly causing his knees to buckle. He gripped onto Zack's shirt as if his life depended on it, not caring that his nails were beginning to puncture the fabric. When Zack withdrew from the kiss, distress gripped him. Had he changed his mind? Was Sora that bad a kisser? Then he saw the doubt on Zack's face. Riku had previously warned him that Zack worried that he'd be taking advantage of Sora. He wanted to prove to Zack that this was what he wanted.

"Kiss me again," he demanded, tightening his grip on Zack's clothes. If he could just show Zack how much this meant to him, then maybe his doubts could be erased. The man wavered, motivating Sora to pull out all the stops. He pouted. Zack had his trademark puppy eyes, Sora had his pout and he put it to good use. The tactic worked; lips covered his and he whimpered as strong arms tightened around him. This time, he could have sworn that there _were_ fanfares and fireworks as thunder and lightning crashed and flashed around them. His entire body thrummed with excitement and he pushed as close as he could to Zack's body. Purely for body heat, his mind justified as he pressed his hips against Zack's thigh, causing another shudder, this time of arousal, to pass through his body.

The smattering of kisses he'd shared in his life - a few with Riku, once with Kairi, once with that crazy red-haired Organisation XIII member – hadn't been anything like the one he shared with Zack. They had always left him feeling like something was missing, all unpleasantly wet and slightly disgusting. With Zack however, he never wanted it to stop. From the tips of his toes to the top of his head, Sora was filled with a warmth that he could only describe as indescribable. If this was how love felt, he thought, then he was ready to embrace it with open arms and an open heart. This was what he'd fought for over the years. This was what made leaving the islands, his friends, his family behind and taking on the forces of darkness worthwhile. Sora was quite firmly and wholeheartedly in love with Zack, and definitely in love with love.

Full of hormones and finally being on the receiving end of the type of attention he craved from Zack quickly worked Sora up into a state of breathless arousal. He totally tuned out his environment, the cold rain dripping from leaves and landing on his neck, the scent of mud and mushy undergrowth, and instead focussed his entire being on the man kissing him and the sensations the kiss produced. One of Zack's hands travelled down his back and worked its way under Sora's shirt, fingertips softly caressing the chilled skin there. His hips rolled against Zack, almost of their own accord, heightening his pleasure further. Caught up in the intensity of the situation, Sora moaned into Zack's mouth as his fingers finally tore through fabric.

***

Despite his previous concerns, the temptation to take things further with Sora was powerful. Zack could feel the boy, pressing against him erect and eager, inspiring his own cock to stir in arousal. He was sure that if he suggested formalising their brand new relationship with a quick fuck against a tree, Sora would readily agree and that thought forced Zack to take a mental step back from the situation. Already he was stroking the skin of Sora's back – so delightfully soft and supple – if he wasn't careful, matters would quickly get out of hand. His heart hadn't entirely won over his head and his conscience argued that he had to withdraw before he reached the point of no return. Taking care not to alarm Sora with a sudden loss of contact, Zack shifted his mouth from Sora's and began kissing and nuzzling against his neck and throat. He could taste the rain and the underlying saltiness of Sora's skin and lapped at it like a thirsty man.

"Mmm, Sora," he muttered against Sora's throat. "I'm sorry I waited so long to do this."

The only response Sora gave – was probably capable of giving – was a throaty moan. It sent shivers down Zack's spine and made him ache to hear it again. Enough was enough; before he could do something he'd regret, he slipped his hand out of Sora's shirt and gently pushed the boy away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all! We just can't afford to get too carried away here."

The look of disappointment that passed over Sora's flushed face was heart-wrenching and Zack very nearly retracted his statement. Likewise, the tightening of Sora's fingers in his shirt, threatening to rip the fabric further, made him want to pull the boy into another kiss, if only to comfort him.

"What do you mean, carried away? Y-you don't want me?"

"No!" Immediately, Zack reached out to cup Sora's chin and leaned forwards to softly kiss his lips. "It's not that I don't want you, please don't think that. I've wanted you for so long and believe me, right now I want nothing more than to take this as far as it can go, but we're not ready for that."

"But-"

"No, Sora. Please don't make this harder than it is."

"You have no idea just how hard," Sora mumbled. "I didn't think it was possible for it to ache this much."

Zack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him; he could well remember the first time he'd been in such a situation and the way his body was currently reacting to Sora wasn't much different. He ruffled Sora's hair affectionately, then pulled him into a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry. Look on the bright side, though. The rain has stopped."

"So?"

"A physical workout will relieve some of your pent-up frustration," Zack said, laughing. "Don't worry; we'll get to the rest eventually. Assuming you want to make something out of this, and I know that I do, we'll reach a point where it feels right for both of us. You trust me don't you?"

Sora toed the ground, not looking up at Zack, and shrugged.

"Yeah…"

"Good, because I want to do this properly." Zack released Sora from the hug and tilted his chin upwards again. "I care about you, Sora, but I've gotta be honest with you; I've still got some reservations about whether we'll work out or not so please, bear with me. Let's not rush the physical side, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he kissed Sora's forehead, stepped away from him and started to walk towards the clearing again. His breath stuck in his throat and only when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him did he exhale. For the first time that he could remember, Zack was actually scared. Now that he'd taken the step and admitted he cared for Sora, had demonstrated his feelings for the younger male, he felt vulnerable, scared, thrilled and excited all at the same time. It was incredible just how much Sora made him feel.

***

The last thing Sora had wanted to do was to train, especially since his entire body throbbed with sexual frustration. He had to admit though, that at the end of his sparring session with Zack, he felt exhilarated and buoyant. Their sparring was different to the usual; both males carried a light-heartedness that translated into their fight and while jokes and good natured taunting had always been a part of their workout, the frequent stops to kiss and hug were a new and welcome addition. He even forgot his annoyance at Zack having called a halt to their hot and heavy make-out session.

After having kept his feelings to himself for so long, it was a huge relief to finally be honest with Zack. As they walked back to town, Zack slipped his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. Sora reciprocated by winding an arm around Zack's waist. It felt good. It felt comfortable. He could have stayed that way forever, but as they approached the entrance to town, Zack slowed his pace and withdrew his arm. Sora looked up at him, puzzled and apprehensive.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sora," Zack said, pulling his arm away and disengaging from Sora's embrace. "Cloud said you're leaving tomorrow."

Sora swallowed; his imminent departure had slipped his mind. Even though that was why he had reached the decision to share his feelings with Zack, he was so caught up in what happened during the thunderstorm that he forgot about it entirely. Now that Zack jogged his memory, he felt terrible. He had just snagged his man and now he had to leave him.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. Riku can't fly the gummi ship so I have to bring him back here."

"And after that?"

Sora opened his mouth to tell Zack his plans; that when he returned with Riku, he'd be staying, just like his friend. Something stopped him, though. Part of him wanted to blurt out that he'd be moving to Radiant Garden and when he came back, he'd be bringing his entire life with him but another part wanted to hold off on telling Zack. He wanted to surprise Zack with his decision; he just hoped that it was the right thing to do especially given Zack's earlier suggestion to take things slowly. Smiling slightly, he said, "Hmm, wait and see?"

While Zack didn't look entirely satisfied with the answer, he accepted it with a nod. As Sora turned to walk into Radiant Garden, he felt a presence at his back, then strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him back, flush against Zack's chest.

"I'll miss you while you're gone. I wish this had happened earlier because it cuts me up to say goodbye to you so soon."

Zack leaned over Sora's shoulder and kissed him sloppily on the cheek, making Sora giggle.

"Ew! Get off!" He wriggled in Zack's arms, struggling to free himself but not making any real effort.

"You can't go home if I don't let you go."

"If I can't go home, I can't help Riku move his stuff back here. Cloud would kill you."

He felt Zack's slump and giggled again. Sighing, Zack removed his arms from around Sora and pushed him forward.

"With that cute face of yours, it's easy to forget how mean you can be at times, Sora."

***

Seeing Sora off was harder than Zack imagined it would be. Their goodbyes had always saddened him, this time however, was by far the worst. It didn't help his mood that Cloud and Riku pawed at each other, whispering words of love as they exchanged kisses at the edge of the landing strip. Truly, he envied Cloud. He knew that at the end of this short separation, his lover would be back for good and they could properly start their life together. Sora, on the other hand, would still just be a visitor, albeit a frequent one, but a visitor nevertheless. Many times, it was on the tip of Zack's tongue to ask him to come back for good, to do as Riku was doing and call Radiant Garden his home, but he held back. He was reluctant to jinx his relationship with Sora and making such a bold suggestion might frighten Sora off, so for the moment, he held his tongue.

When the ship was all prepared for take-off, Sora climbed down the ladder and ran over to where Zack stood. Although he wore his usual care-free grin, Zack could see sadness in his eyes and reached out to pull Sora into his arms.

"We'll see each other again soon," he said soothingly, stroking Sora's hair and hugging him tightly. "You'll be back before you know it and then…"

Zack trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He was saved from having to come up with something when Cloud and Riku appeared beside them, both wearing knowing smiles.

"C'mon Sora, we'd better get going."

Zack both hated and adored Riku for doing that. Had it been up to him, he'd never have let go of Sora and he was sure that Sora felt the same. He leaned down and softly kissed Sora's lips, pulling back when Sora tried to deepen the kiss.

"Later." He promised. "When you come back to me."

He could see Sora's reluctance to leave in the way he walked back to the ship, shoulders slumped and dragging his feet. It was the most painful goodbye he'd ever had to make and he was grateful to Cloud for the comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose this means you're going to be even worse than usual for the next few days?"

"Yup."

"Heh. Well, at least you finally got off your ass and did something about it. I suppose I can put up with your missing him."

"Thanks so much, pal."

"You're welcome," Cloud said, smiling. "We'd better get off the field and let them take off."

The gummi ship's engines were already running and, as Cloud and Zack walked away from it, it took off, shooting off into the distance. Zack watched it pass through the clouds and out of view, then sighed. He would really miss Sora.

***

"You alright?"

Sora glanced up from the control panel in front of him, to Riku beside him.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him?"

Sora shook his head and smiled to himself. As they were saying goodbye, Sora had second thoughts about keeping his plans to himself. Only Riku's intervention had stopped him from blurting everything out.

"No, I want to surprise him."

"How do you think you're family will take it?" Riku asked.

"How will yours?"

In truth, Sora wasn't concerned about the reaction of his family to the news he was leaving home. When Sora and Riku returned to the Destiny Islands, they had made the decision that, rather than move back in with their families, they would live together. After all the time spent away from home, it felt strange to consider living with their parents again, and so getting a place of their own was the logical conclusion. Thinking about their living situation on the islands raised a question in Sora's mind.

"Hey Riku," he asked, switching to auto-pilot and swivelling his seat around to look at his friend. "You're going to live with Cloud, right?"

"Yup. Live with him and love with him. I'm gonna keep him in bed for the whole of our first week together."

"Right." Sora rolled his eyes. "But what about Zack?"

"What about him?"

"Zack lives with Cloud just now, but is he still going to live there when you move in? And if he is, does that mean I'll end up living with you, Zack and Cloud?"

"Huh, well…" Riku cocked his head to the side, an indication he was mulling over the question. "I don't know, Sora. We haven't really thought that far ahead. Would it be so bad if we did all live together?"

"Listening to you and Cloud having sex all day and night? Ugh, no thanks."

"Yeah, he _is_ a screamer. Don't worry about that though, you'll be too busy having sex with Zack day and night to notice, I'm sure."

Sora felt the flush creep up his face and remembered how intimate things had got the previous day. Even though at the time he'd have happily given himself to Zack, once he'd calmed down and thought about it, he realised that he was still a little intimidated by the idea of sex. That thought led to others and with a gasp, he realised the magnitude of what he was doing. Leaving his family behind– he'd done it before, albeit not because of his own intentions – was nothing in comparison to creating an entirely new one with Zack, and wouldn't that be what he was doing? Creating a new family-life with the man he loved. It was an overwhelming concept.

"Riku," he asked, looking at his friend seriously. "Will you and Cloud will be together forever?"

Riku looked surprised at the question.

"I don't know, Sora. I hope so. No-one knows what the future will bring; I know I love him and that I want to be with him, but I don't know what I'll feel tomorrow."

"So if you don't know for certain that you're always going to love him and be with him, why are you doing this?"

"Because I _want_ to be with him forever. Things might change and if they do…" Riku broke off and turned away from Sora, gazing out the window at the blackness of space instead of his friend. "Life is all about changes, isn't it? Maybe some of those changes will be for the better, others for the worse. I've come to believe that no matter what life throws at us, if we want something and are willing to work hard enough, we can get it."

"Hm."

"What do you want, Sora?"

There were so many possible answers to Riku's question, but only one right one.

"I want to be with Zack."

"Then that's all that matters."

***

The calendar on the wall of Zack and Cloud's kitchen had a big, red circle around the fourteenth; the day Sora and Riku were expected back. There were only three days left and, as Zack hefted the last of his kit onto his shoulder, he cast a final look around the room. His favourite mug was already at his new place, he and Cloud had drunk the remaining beers in the fridge the night before and he'd even washed the breakfast dishes one last time. Footsteps from behind alerted him to the presence of his soon-to-be former housemate.

"Are you sure you want to go? Riku won't mind if you're still here."

"I'm sure. You two will be like newlyweds and I don't want to cramp your style."

"You won't."

"I will," Zack said, grinning. "I'll do it deliberately because if I'm not getting any, nor should anyone else."

Cloud smirked at Zack's retort, then sobered.

"You should have asked him. He'd have said yes."

"Maybe…"

"You know he would."

Zack shrugged, dislodging his pack. As he set it in place again, he pondered on Cloud's words. Had he been a coward for not asking Sora to come back for good? Cloud, it seemed, was wondering the same thing.

"Were you scared that he'd say yes, or that he'd say no?"

Until Sora's appearance in his life, Zack had been something of a playboy. He'd never settled down with any one person and preferred to keep his options open. There were a few people in Radiant Garden he'd dated over the years prior to and after his death; Aerith, Cloud, the girl from the bakery who brought him leftover cream cakes whenever he picked her up. He'd even briefly courted Cid, who turned out to be a considerate and gentle partner, despite his gruff demeanour. Not once had he ever considered taking those relationships to the next level and making a commitment. Not until Sora. And now that Sora had worked his way under Zack's skin, the man found himself considering all sorts of possibilities. Living together was the least of them. So why hadn't he vocalised his desires?

"I didn't want to frighten him off," he admitted, quietly. "He's still young and inexperienced. What if this is just a passing infatuation? What if, by asking him to live with me I'm expecting too much too soon? One day I'm kissing him and the next I'm more or less asking him to marry me? It's a lot for anyone to take in, let alone a teenager in his first serious relationship. A relationship which hasn't even had a chance to get started."

"Your relationship with Sora started a long time ago, Zack. You've been friends since the moment you met and you've obviously both been crazy about each other for almost as long. Just because the two of you have only just made it official, doesn't mean it didn't exist before."

Zack hadn't thought about it that way, but Cloud's observation made a lot of sense.

"Really? You think that?"

"I do. It doesn't matter what I think though, does it?"

Zack shook his head in response and replied, "I suppose not. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." Cloud grinned, clearly taking pride in his role of being the voice of reason. "It isn't too late. Ask him to stay with you this time and see how it goes. If nothing else, he'll thank you for saving him the trauma of having to share a house with Yuffie. And it'll stop you getting lonely, living on your own."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, Cloud," Zack said, dropping his kit bag to the floor and walking over to hug his friend. "Thanks for everything. Who knew you'd turn out to be the smart one?"

"Fuck you, Zack. I take it all back – you're an idiot and Sora doesn't deserve to be lumbered with someone like you."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Get out of my house."

***

Both sets of parents waved their boys off, believing them to be relocating to a different continent on their own world. It was easier to lie to them than to explain the existence of other worlds. Promises had been made to bring their boyfriends home some day to meet their friends and families and perhaps at that point, the truth would come easily with others to back up their fantastical stories. Sora's mother had packed them some food and Riku's father shook both their hands, Riku's mother sobbed into her handkerchief and Sora's father slipped him some munny, 'just in case'. It was an emotional goodbye for both of them. Neither had been given the chance to say farewell to their families the first time they left their world and so this time, they wanted to do it properly. Reassurances of love and promises to write made, they climbed into the boat which would get them to the remote island where Sora kept the gummi ship and set off.

The gummi ship flew through space, Stardust Sweep barely visible in the distance. That meant they only had another few hours until they arrived at Radiant Garden. The closer he got, the more jittery Sora became; fidgeting in his seat, drumming his fingers on the console and chewing his lip until Riku reminded him that Zack wouldn't want to kiss him if his lips were torn to shreds. Sora hadn't been this nervous since…well, ever. As the Keyblade Master, he held the fates of many worlds in his hands. He faced down Ansem, Xemnas, Maleficent, Sephiroth but even going into those battles, knowing that one wrong move could cost him his life – and the lives of many others – hadn't filled him with anything like the apprehension and sheer terror he faced on arriving in Radiant Garden. He felt sick and excited and tense and impatient all at the same time. He knew he was driving Riku crazy, but that didn't stop him one bit.

"Sora!" Riku groused, slamming his book shut and dropping it onto his lap in annoyance. "I was trying to read, however I can't with you sitting there tapping your feet. Calm down."

"I can't," Sora replied. "I'm too edgy. I can't wait to get there but I'm scared about what'll happen when we arrive."

"Scared Zack'll turn you down?"

"Yeah, that and other things. What if he doesn't?"

The possibility that Zack would say yes to him was equally as terrifying as the prospect of his saying no. At least if he said no then Sora could just turn tail, run back to the gummi ship and go home. If he said yes though, that would mean that Sora was officially taking the last step out of childhood and becoming an adult. It meant that Sora would be committing himself to a life where he was no longer the only person to consider. It also meant that from then on, Radiant Garden would finally be his home. That last thought calmed him a little.

"It's not too late to change your mind. You could leave your stuff in the ship and go home after a few days."

"No way!" The very idea of it filled Sora with horror. "No. I've made up my mind; this is what I want and I'm going to do it."

"Good. Now, are you going to let me read in peace or do I have to knock you out?"

Making a show of thinking about Riku's question, Sora tapped his chin with a finger.

"Hmm, you might just have to knock me out."

***

Zack bounced from one foot to the other, waiting for the moment he would see the gummi ship break through the clouds. His stomach was in knots and his palms felt sweaty. Wiping his hands on his jeans, he looked towards Cloud. His friend looked calm, but Zack could tell that he was similarly excited. He smiled, happy that Cloud had found someone to love. There had been so much tragedy in his friend's life, traumas that Zack hadn't been around to witness. When he first returned from the Underworld, Zack had been amazed and dismayed to see the changes in his best friend. Cloud was little more than a child when Zack had died. Shy and serious with others, he only ever seemed to relax around Zack and Leon. As an adult, he was still shy and serious, but the light-hearted side that Zack knew and loved was gone. No, not gone; hidden far below the surface. Over time, a little of the Cloud he knew made its way to the surface, but it was Riku who had once again brought light to his friend's life. He was overjoyed for the both of them.

In the distance, Zack could just hear the sound of the gummi ship's engines and his heart fluttered. The light in his own life was returning to him. Sora. That crazy kid, so much like himself, yet so different. Beautiful, kind, brave Sora. At the mere thought of the other male – his boyfriend, Zack reminded himself – Zack's heart swelled with such love and adoration that he thought it might burst. Eyes on the sky, he finally caught sight of the ship, just a speck in the distance but growing ever closer. Throughout its approach, Zack mentally ran through his plans for the night. First, he would greet Sora with a huge hug and kiss – that much was obvious – and then, he'd tell Sora about his new place and invite him to stay there, rather than Merlin's. Hopefully Sora would agree and Zack would take him home, where he'd already set the scene for a romantic dinner. After dinner, Zack would make his proposal for Sora to move in permanently and then…he would have to wait and see. Whatever happened after that depended upon Sora's answer.

"Here they come."

Cloud sounded more excited than Zack could remember him being in a long time, making him grin happily and pounce on his friend, lavishing him with a hug.

"Get off!"

"Just one last kiss? Come on – this could be our last chance! After today, we'll be old practically-married men, or at least, you will be."

"He'll say yes, Zack. I promise."

"If he doesn't can I move in with you and Riku? You know I always got a boner for you and Riku's kinda hot."

"Does Sora know you're such a perv?"

"Not yet…"

"Poor kid."

Their friendly banter was cut short by the gummi ship touching down. Giving Cloud's hair one last ruffle, Zack let him go and whispered, "Good luck, man."

"You too."

***

"Ready?"

Riku picked up Sora's bag and held it out for him to take. He hesitated for just a second before grabbing hold of it and beaming widely.

"Ready!"

With a spring in his step and a whole lot of hope in his heart, Sora pushed the button to open the gummi ship's hatch. It slid open and the ladder automatically descended. He took a deep breath and started to climb down, Riku following after him. Jumping off the bottom rung, he turned to look for Zack.

"Hey!" Strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a hug that threatened to crush his ribs. He didn't care though; he was back in Zack's arms and that was all that mattered. Feeling a little self-conscious, he glanced around to see if Riku was watching them and found that his friend was in a similar embrace with his boyfriend. Before, Sora always felt a pang of jealousy, watching Riku and Cloud greet each other so intimately while he and Zack slapped each other's backs and joked around. This time though, everything was different. Everything was very nearly perfect.

"Welcome back, Sora." Zack's voice was low and soft as his breath puffed over Sora's cheeks. His mouth was so close. If Sora turned his head just a little, he would find Zack's lips. He did exactly that, dipping in for a quick peck before diving in for more. Zack was his boyfriend and it was perfectly acceptable to kiss him, Sora thought, elated that he could do so. Although the kiss was passionate, it was shorter than Sora wanted, his appetite thoroughly whetted for more. He whined when Zack pulled away from the embrace, deliberately pouting in the hope of coaxing him back.

"Don't tempt me, Sora," Zack all but growled, inflaming Sora's desires even further. "First, let's get everything unloaded and then…" Zack trailed off from his sentence, letting the lewd smile and waggling eyebrows get his message across. Sora couldn't help but laugh.

Riku had already re-entered the ship and was tossing bags out of the hatch to Cloud. Zack slung his arm around Sora's shoulders and steered him back to the ship, whistling as they approached the growing pile of luggage.

"Wow! I hope you've got enough room for all this stuff, Cloud. Who knew Riku would have so much junk?"

Cloud glanced at Sora and winked, but didn't say a word. Climbing down the ladder with a guitar strapped to his back, Riku said, "I don't."

"Alright, I'm sure it's not all junk but you don't exactly travel light, do you?" Zack chuckled, toeing one of the bags. "I mean, look at it all! Guess we'll be giving them a hand, right Sora?"

Sora reached for the nearest bag, which happened to belong to him, and picked it up.

"Actually, you'll be giving _us_ a hand. That's mine," he said, thrusting the bag into Zack's arms. "And so is this one," he handed Zack another, and then lifted a box into his own arms. "And this. I think that's everything."

"These are yours?" Zack asked, looking at the bags he held. "But why?

Zack looked at Sora and Sora looked right back at him.

"I thought, if it's not a problem or anything, that is," Sora clarified, looking up at Zack hopefully. "I thought I might…stay?"

***

Zack blinked and then blinked again. Had his arms not been full he might have rubbed his eyes or cleaned out his ears. Instead, he very calmly and very softly asked Sora, "You think you might stay?"

"Uh-huh."

"Here? In Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah…"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I made dinner."

"Huh?"

"I think what he means," Cloud said, interrupting the staring match taking place between Sora and Zack. "Is welcome home. Right, Zack?"

Dazed, amazed and utterly dumbfounded, Zack was unable to do anything but nod his agreement with Cloud's statement and follow along as the others led the way back to town. The entire trip home, he puzzled over Sora's decision to stay. He hadn't specifically said he wanted to live with Zack, only that he was going to stay in Radiant Garden. Did that mean Sora had already made up his mind to move into Merlin's? But what of Zack's plans? He was so lost in his musing, that he didn't realise that they were outside his former home until he heard Riku, Cloud and Sora saying their goodnights.

"Zack?"

The questioning tone to Sora's voice caught his attention and he gave his head a quick shake, trying to dislodge his fears and doubts.

"Sorry for being distracted, Sora." He forced a smile and reached out to stroke Sora's cheek. "Want to come see my new place before you head to Merlin's?" He nodded in the direction of home and set off. A moment later, he heard the slap of Sora's feet on the road as he hurried to catch up.

"Sure, but why am I going to Merlin's?"

Zack wanted to roll his eyes; did he really have to say it?

"Where else are you going to live?" He asked, tersely.

Suddenly, Sora was no longer following him. He stopped dead and turned around to see Sora standing in the middle of the road looking back at him mournfully.

"Call me crazy," the young man said quietly. "But I thought I might live with you."

For the second time that day, Zack was completely floored.

"But I thought…" He coughed, words choked off by a surge of emotion. "You want to live _with me_?"

"Unless you don't want me to?"

Dropping the bags he held, Zack bolted towards Sora.

"Of course I want you to!" He exclaimed, grabbing the box from Sora's arms and dumping it on the ground beside them. He reached up with both hands and cupped Sora's face, peering down into the shorter male's wide eyes and whispered, "Of course I want you to live with me. Sora, I love you. There's nothing I want more than for you to live with me."

***

Sora wanted to cry. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and swallowed hard, willing the emotion which threatened to overwhelm him to give him at least a few seconds in which to reply, before breaking through. Zack loved him. In his heart, he'd known it from the moment they kissed but to hear it said out loud…

"Zack," he croaked, trying to keep hold of himself and failing. A tear of joy rolled down his cheek and he felt the pad of Zack's thumb swipe it away. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Zack, I-I love you. I want to stay here in Radiant Garden forever. Not at Merlin's and not anywhere else. Only with you."

A sob escaped him and he pitched forward to bury his face in Zack's chest. He could feel the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest as he too tried to gulp down his own sobs. Sora chuckled through the tears, bringing a hand up to wipe away the dampness on his cheeks.

"We must look like idiots, standing in the middle of the street crying like this."

"Yeah." Zack sniggered in response, swiping the back of his hand across his own face. "Let's get going before someone decides we're trouble and calls for help."

Alternately sniffling and laughing, between them they managed to pick up Sora's baggage and travelled the short distance to Zack's small, but welcoming house.

"This is it," Zack said, gesturing behind him. "What do you think?"

"It looks nice," Sora replied, following Zack up the path to the front door. Before he could go any further though, Zack held out his hand and stopped him. "What?"

"Wait right here." Zack opened the door and, leaving Sora on the doorstep, disappeared inside with all of Sora's belongings. When he returned, he leaned down and kissed Sora gently on the lips. "I know that Cloud already said it for me tonight, but I want to do this the right way, just so there's no doubt."

Zack dropped to one knee in front of him and Sora wanted to laugh, but when the man took his hand and held it to his chest, he no longer felt so amused. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and his heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Sora, it's been a long time in coming and I'm sorry I made you wait so long. From the first moment we met, you've meant the world to me, as my friend at first and now, hopefully, my lover." The serious expression on Zack's face changed as he flashed Sora a wide grin. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my roommate?"

There was only one answer Sora could think of giving.

"Yes."

Zack stood up, looked Sora straight in the eyes and said, "Welcome home."

The end


End file.
